Literacy Lessons
by LoudLurker
Summary: A happy story about Lana teaching Lola how to read.


**Literacy Lessons**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my first story! I'm glad you could join me for this awesome experience. This is a prompt given to me by the great Exotos135 you should really check out his work, he has over 500 stories on this website and that number is ever growing. But enough about him ;) this story is about Lana teaching Lola how to read, please enjoy.**

 _ **The Loud House, the Twins room**_

In the twins room stood a very patient mother and the other usual occupants, the sound of one of the many Loud daughters and her mother arguing could be heard.

"Buuut Mommyy!" The tiny princess cried. "I don't wanna!"

The stern mother looked down at her weeping daughter, "Lola, everyone needs to learn how to read," she gestures over to Lana who was reading a simple biology book. "Even Lana is learning how to read."

The tomboy looked up, "I heard that!"

The parent rolled her eyes, "and I didn't mean anything ill by it sweetie, I'm just trying to show Lola that reading is essential at her age."

Rita looked back at her pink clad daughter and had a sudden realization.

" _I can kill two birds with one stone."_ She thought. _"If I can get Lana to teach Lola how to read I can keep both of those animals occupied."_

Rita thought of the twins as animals not because they were misbehaved, but because they were often rowdy.

She approached Lana and knelt down beside her to whisper in her ear.

"Look sweetie, if you teach your sister how to read I'll let you bring home a snake from the pet store."

Lana smiled devilishly and spoke loudly, "what's that mom? I can't hear you, the lawnmower backfired on me this morning and my ears are still ringing."

The mechanic then whispered, "come on mom, a snake? Is that the best you can do?"

Rita, shocked by how manipulative her little angel was at a loss for words. "Lana, wha-what are you doing?"

She looked up at her mother, "I know I'm only six years old but come on, I already have a dozen snakes!", She pulls two out of her overalls' front pocket. "Look here's Slipps and Oro"

The herpetophile stuffs the reptiles back in her pocket. "You know what I don't have, Mommy?"

Lana reaches into another pocket and removes a folded up picture, then proceeds to unfold it, revealing a small and fat frog.

" _Ceratophrys cranwelli."_ The young girl said. "Also known as the pacman frog, isn't he cute!" Lana said with big puppy dog eyes.

Her mother took the photo of the amphibian and studied it closer. _"Wow, she was right. This frog is adorable."_

Her mother sighed, "Okay Lana, you can get the frog. But only if you can teach Lola how to read and please, keep this deal a secret. I don't want to have to buy everyone a new pet."

Lana nodded and pretended to zip her mouth shut and then displayed her trademark innocent smile.

Rita stood up and sauntered over to Lola who rightfully, looked confused about what they were talking about.

"Are you and Lana going to take away my dollies until I learn how to read?" The little princess whimpered with teary eyes.

Rita chuckled, "no, dear, we would never do something like that to you."

She wiped the wetness from her eyes and sniffled a little. "Okay Mommy, you promise?"

"I promise, Lola."

The girl smiled, "Okay! Then what were you and Lana talking about then, huuuuh?" She said with a toothy grin.

Rita knelt down to her daughter, "Lana has agreed to help teach you how to read."

The girl's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Oh", She deadpanned.

Lola sighed, "Alright Mom, I'll be a good little girl and learn to read." She hung her shoulders low and looked upset.

Rita put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry sweetie, it won't be that hard. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

Rita smiled and stood up, "Now please big a good girl for Lana, your Father and I are running to the DMV to pick up Leni. She's trying to learn how to drive again."

The twins looked up at their mother, "okay, bye Mom." They both said in unison before she closed the door behind her.

Lana folded the corner of the page she was reading over and closed the book, followed by a big stretch.

"Okay Lola, are you ready to learn how to read?" The tomboy said as she strolled over to Lola's tea table.

"I guess so," the second twin said. "Just please don't laugh at me." She said, her face turning a pinkish shade of red.

" _Wow, she must be really insecure about not being able to read."_ Lana thought. _"I was going to tease her but that probably wouldn't pan out very well, I don't want to scar her forever."_

Lana gives her counterpart a hug, "Aww, don't worry sis, I won't laugh at you. You're learning something new, it's alright if you don't get it. Not everyone can be as smart as Lisa."

"Thanks for understanding Lana, it means a lot." She smiled, "No problem, Lola."

Lana broke the hug, "Now, can you get your reading book for me?" She instructed.

Lola got up and walked over to her toy chest and found the book with ease, it helped to keep a tidy room.

Lana sat next to Lola and opened the book up at the table so they could both see it clearly.

"Do you know your ABC's?" She asked.

Lola nodded "Yeah, I learned those last year."

"Ok, good, now I'm going to have you try to read a famous sentence."

Lana looks through the book and finds it, 'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.'

The tutor puts her finger at the start of the sentence, "Okay Lola, I want you to try to read this sentence."

The beauty queen nods and strains to focus on the words in hope of impressing her sibling. "T-t- the qi-qu. How do you say that word?"

"Quick." Her sister answered.

"The quick bron- brown foo-fo-fox jumm, jump, Jumps! The quick brown fox jum- jumps over the laa-lazee dog?"

"Lazy." She corrected.

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog?" She said with a lilt in her voice.

"Very good sis, see I knew you could do it!" Lana cheered.

Lola looked down at the book and sighed in disappointment.

Her sister laid a hand on her back, "What's wrong, sis?" She said with concern in her voice.

Lola looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "It took me that long just to read one sentence!" She began crying. "What about all of the other sentences!?" She shouted with tears ruining her mascara.

Lana chuckled a little bit, stopping Lola's tears immediately. The distraught sister looked at her with sadness. "You promised you wouldn't laugh at me" She said in a quivering voice.

Lana, realizing what she had done stammered for an answer "Lola, n-no, I wasn't laughing at you, I-I swear!"

Lola pushed her sister's chest, "Yes you were, I heard you laugh under your breath!" She frantically shouted.

Lana grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "No Lola! I wasn't laughing at you, I-I just thought it was funny you needed to learn every sentence."

Lola, sobbing "Bu-but I do, If I ever want to be miss Michigan I need to learn every sentence."

Lana smiled at her sister, "No silly, you don't need to, that's not how reading works. Once you learn enough you will be able to read just about any sentence!"

Lola sniffled and wiped her mascara covered face, "You-your just saying that so I stop crying."

"No sis, I'm serious. You will be able to read anything if you practice enough, I promise."

Lola buried her face in her sister's overalls and began crying again. "Th-thank you L-L-Lana! Thank you so much for h-h-helping me!"

Lana wrapped her in her arms and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime sis, anytime."

The mechanic, after embracing her twin sister for what seemed like an eternity, stood up and went downstairs. She picked up the phone and called Rita.

"Hello? What's going on?" Rita questioned on the other end.

"Not much Mom." Lana answered. "I just finished the first lesson with Lola. It went really well."

"Good, I'm glad it did. Again, thank you Lana for helping your sister. I suppose you're calling to tell me what color frog you want?"

Lana smiled, knowing her mother would ask that. "Actually Mom, I did call because of the frog, but not the color."

Her mother was silent for a moment, "Oh, then what did you want to do with the frog?" She asked in a more serious tone.

Lana sighed and then answered her question. "I don't want you to get the frog for me Mom."

"Oh, ok sweetie, I get it, you want to pick out the frog by yourself."

Lana was surprised her mother didn't understand what she meant. "N-no Mom, I mean I don't want the frog anymore."

Silence again, followed by a sigh. "Well then, what do you want? A turtle? Rabbit? Squirrel?" Her mother began listing animals. "How about a weasel, or maybe a chinchilla? What about a bir-."

Lana interrupted her, "No, Mom. I don't want an animal. Actually I don't want anything. Helping Lola is rewarding enough. And plus you were right, it wouldn't be fair for everyone else."

Rita was silent. "Hello, Mom? You there?" Lana asked.

Soon she heard sobbing over the phone. "M-Mom? Are you ok?"

Rita responded, still sobbing. "My-my baby girl is all grown up! Sh-she's so kind and ca-caring for her sister!" Rita wailed through the phone.

Lana, rolling her eyes, "Yeah Mom, I know I know. They grow up so fast, ohh how sweet. Barf! I gotta go, I want to help Lola some more."

The only sound she could hear was Rita crying on the other end of the phone. "Ugh, bye Mom, I love you. Drive safe." *Click*

"Geez, I'm glad that's over with."

 **Well, that's that. My first FanFic. What did you think? Please leave a review or PM me what you thought, thanks for reading!**

 **Also, a big thanks for Exotos135 for giving me this prompt and assisting me with writing format. Couldn't have done it without ya buddy ;)**

 **As always, have a good day, LoudLurker**


End file.
